FP - April, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10642-10759 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2399. *FP - March, 2399 *FP - May, 2399 Earth Plots First Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE runs into UNA-KORAN JATAR at the FNS and is shocked when he tells her about Anna. Thinking that something is fishy, she decides to go check up on things after dropping some of Anna’s things off. Arriving to ANNA-ALEENA THAY’s apartment, SAMANTHA sees her there with her new boyfriend NORIS ROURKE (SIRION LANDA). Overhearing they are planning to elope to Risa, Sam doesn’t get far when Sirion catches her and puts suggestions in her mind to distract Anna’s family. SAMANTHA goes to ABBOTT THAY, engaging him in some sexy action, but he is barely able to fend her off before realizing what is going on - leaving to save Anna. ABBOTT gets to ANNA’s place just in time and has a mental battle with NORIS (SIRION). Winning in the end, Abbott has to disconnect the bonds in Anna’s mind before security pulls him away unconscious! Several days later, ABBOTT wakes up in the hospital with HEIDI THAY by his side. She explains what happened and how he saved his sister. DENORIAN THAY, on the other hand, is with ANNA when she wakes up. Anna feels gross/ashamed of what happened, feeling like there is no way to make up for all the horrible things that happened to her. LALI MUNROE is introduced to SHAWN MUNROE’s long time friend CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. Trying to set them both up with each other, Shawn leaves the two to chat and they set up a time for dinner. Second Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is finally out of the hospital and seeks out UNA-KORAN JATAR at his apartment. She explains her feelings and a lot of the fuzzy details about what happened, but she is still worried he is going to break it off with her. ANNA’s next stop is to her brother ABBOTT THAY who is still at home. They get into a good chat about Sirion and making mistakes, Abbott explaining that no one is expected to be perfect. DENORIAN THAY has a meeting with ZAHIR AL-KHALID, agreeing to look after Iskander/Johara’s cases in hopes of returning the favours they have done for him and his son. Meanwhile, JOHARA AL-KHALID and TOBIAS AL-KHALID petition NARYANNA DORR into helping their father with her nanite therapy – something the doctor agrees to. GEORGIANA AL-KHALID goes to HEIDI THAY to speak to her on her mothers behalf about Abbott, suggesting how the boy may be able to get better – Heidi believing he would get better at home. LALI MUNROE and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD go out for their dinner, both of them on their best behaviour. Chris is nervous and Lali is wondering if he is aggressive enough. They get back to his place, talking about their interests before she reveals to him she doesn’t want a man like the others – something Chris strives to be like. Wishing to know where they stand, CHRISTOPHER goes to LALI’s apartment to talk about their relationship and the expectations from each side. They decide that, for the moment, he is going to be her boyfriend! Third Week Concerned for his wife, CATHASACH UNA visits with KATAL UNA in the psych ward, but is hurt by her reaction to the help. He is convinced she needs it, though she thinks otherwise and makes that very clear. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and clan have arrived to Earth so she takes a moment to get caught up with HAYDEN LIU, while they discuss her mother and the family. LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS get together to talk about finding a new apartment together, even though her parents aren’t too thrilled, settling on one provided by Starfleet in San Francisco. TUCKER DORR attempts to move on when he visits his biological mother, KATAL, in the hospital. He explains he doesn’t hate her anymore and truly wishes to reconnect – something Katal feels as well. LALI MUNROE needs some advice about her relationship with Captain Greenwood, so she speaks with BARBARA MUNROE. Grandma tells her to sample the good and then know for sure if this guy is worth committing to! JASMINE DORR hopes to maintain a friendship with TOBIAS AL-KHALID and visits him in the hospital with a gift of muslim prayer beads. They hang out and then decide to go have lunch. After the lunch, JASMINE and TOBIAS head back to his apartment when they run into XAVAN WARD, a new character who desperately needs Tobias help. XAVAN explains to TOBIAS they someone attacked him because they knew of his true identity as an Angosian Augment – an illegal experiment performed by his father behind the scenes when the program was shut down. KALILI MUNROE is shocked when she finds QUINTON TAVIS (CHRIS STATON) crawling into her apartment window. He explains he had to get a new face/ID and is now working as a genetics professor. She tells him about her baby and the death of her mother before they make plans to continue their relationship. TOBIAS makes good on his promise to see JASMINE again, this time asking her to be his date at the graduation dance in May. She is more than happy to agree, thinking her sister would be there too. KENNEDY FROBISHER seeks out TOBIAS to ensure he is okay with exams and all the drama with his father. Tobias explains that he is and then offers up Xavan Ward as a recommendation for the open Operational Supervisor position. LALI takes up her grandmothers advice and brings CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to one of her fashions shows. They mingle at a party afterwards, where she gets hit on by some guy and Chris comes to her rescue. After the party they go home and are able to get more intimate with each other and Chris puts Lali first and gives her a good time! Fourth Week Wishing to find JOHARA AL-KHALID, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA seeks her out in the hospital, offering her condolences, as well as minimizing fears that Mylee would remind them all of her counterpart. Later that day, MYLEE takes SIOMANE TERIN out to Paris to give him a tour around the city she grew up in and get some classic French cuisine tutorials! MYLEE comes back home, telling SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS about her day, before they both admit that they are in love with the other! New character JACOB K’RRA is hoping to get a recommendation from CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD when he runs into LALI MUNROE in the waiting room. He gets flirty with her until the Captain shows up and explains they’re a couple. In Hawaii, HAYDEN LIU is taking some time off for himself to drink/smoke when him and LAUREN UNA chat about some of his issues, enabling him to open up. The next day, LAUREN is out sunbathing nude when HAYDEN shows up and gets an eyeful. She doesn’t mind and teases him about it before going to dinner at his place with him and Lani. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOTT THAY get together after the whole Sirion incident and talk about their part – Sam wanting to know if it was hard for him to pull away (and it was!). Up on the Valiant, JACOB K’RRA runs into INDIRA DORR while he is submitting his application to be new Commander. He is fascinated by her Napean nature (much like his) and they have lunch. Cardassia Plots First Week KEGEN DAMAR uses his time off to spend with NATIME DAMAR in the summer house. While there, they talk about babies and he offers some gifts of appreciation including a Vulcan kitten names Dimos! Second Week AIMI DAMAR attempts to break through to her father CORAT DAMAR and invites him down to dinner. The entire family is there which includes GWENI DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR JR, LANA BERN, CYDHA MUNROE, GWEN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, AFON MAKLA, NATIME DAMAR, AARIX DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, JAMES MUNROE and CELAR BERN. Things do not go as well as planned when Corat gets upset and storms out, sending various people scattering to other things. Afterwards, CELAR meets with LANA up in her room, trying to comfort her after the debauched dinner. It works, until Bobo gets in the way and bites him. Celar gets upset and leaves because Lana defends her skoo over him. ZETERI catches CELAR leaving and stops him, offering to help clean his wound while she stirs up some more tension. Third Week Now back from the past, CORAT DAMAR feels a lot better and manages to apologise to AIMI DAMAR about his behaviour. She is thrilled that he is okay, more so that he remembers their mother so well, and goes off to plan another family dinner. Fourth Week Back at the house, CELAR BERN has planned a special treat for LANA BERN included a romantic setting and a new bracelet. But, Bobo gets in the way, prompting Celar to hide him. This backfires, however, when Lana finds out –ruining any chance of some lovin’! AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR are together in their bedroom when she starts to complain about Natime, but things get out of hanf, prompting her to make other comparisons to Celar. In the park, CELAR and ZETERI meet each other and get to talking. She invites him back to her place where she attempts to seduce him, but it doesn’t work and they part ways. NATIME DAMAR decides to confront ZETERI about the argument, hoping to offer advice and be friends. Zeteri explains her priorities (and Natimes) have changed so they can’t be friends. NATIME is then called in by CORAT DAMAR who wants to see if she has been getting along well enough. She replies but is called away by KEGEN DAMAR. There, Natime explains Zeteri’s issues and confesses to him that she had once been considering running off. KEGEN goes to AARIX to tell him about the information he knows, hoping to help his brother but just makes things worse. ZETERI is back in the house and greeted by a friendly guard by the name of TEDAS JEDAK. He is sympathetic to her issues and offers to watch out for her. KEGEN is angry and confused with Natime, going to AFON MAKLA to vent. She attempts to make him feel better and succeeds when they get into some heavier petting! AARIX and ZETERI finally reunite but they get into one more argument, prompting Zeteri to tell him she is going to find lovers. Aarix gets enraged and forces her into sex. In the morning, ZETERI decides to flee before Aarix can call a guard, going in her PJ’s. AFON sees her and runs after, helping her get to her house. AVARIN INDUS hears of the rape allegations, confronting AARIX and CORAT. He explains he wants a divorce for his daughter because of a break in the prenup and unless Damar helps his son, Aarix will lose. In a bind, Aarix requests to speak with his wife. Before AARIX does that, however, he speaks with GWENI DAMAR. He confesses everything, asking for advice and for information on her marriage with his father. Bajor Plots Second Week MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is clearly stressed out about situations when SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS confronts her about them. She explains that she is worried for her mother and feels badly that she was so distant. They plan a trip to Earth to see her. SILAS, getting more sibling to come seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE but the Ensign refuses to come, offering work as an excuse. LAUREN UNA, having been speaking to Silas as well, tells SIOMANE TERIN about the trip to Earth and the two decide to leave with the group as well. Fourth Week Waking up from a nap, SOLIS CASSICA overhears ZAYN VONDREHLE speaking with NOAH ALMIN on Cardassia. She confronts the man about lying to her, making a stink, but he calls her out on her behaviour. Cassica calms some, deciding to not do anything irrational. Mirror Universe Plots First Week mKHOAL PARDEK is nearing mRomulus with JOHARA AL-KHALID in tow. He explains to her what her purpose will be and gets a little fun out of it before landing! JOHARA is put through the ringer when she is used against Iskander then tossed into a cell with KATAL UNA. Katal attempts to be comforting, but both seem to know inside that no one will come. mMYLEE MAWIZIKI throws a tantrum about more girls being brought over to their side, but is promised by mISKANDER NASSIR that once everything is said and done they will all be killed. HAYDEN arrives to mRomulus, subduing mMYLEE to get information about Katal’s location. Meanwhile, mBENJAMIN WOLFE drags JOHARA to see ISKANDER AL-KHALID in one last attempt to get information out of him. It works and mBenjamin gets the security codes. HAYDEN seeks out KATAL, finding her in a bathroom preparing to see mIskander. She fights rescue, prompting him to knock her out and beam her away. HAYDEN continues on, finding JOHARA and ISKANDER in the cell after being interrogated. He manages to get Iskander free and beams up with the couple to his shuttle. En route back to the normal universe, HAYDEN and KATAL get into a discussion about her rescue and why she wanted to stay behind. Now more worried than ever about her mental state, Hayden makes the decision that something serious needs to be done. Second Week mMYLEE MAWIZIKI wakes up in chains to be punished for letting Hayden and the others escape. mISKANDER NASSIR comes in, giving her her punishment which doesn’t last long given her status as Queen. Romulan Plots First Week KEHAL S’HARIEN and THI S’HARIEN meet with CATHASACH UNA and HAYDEN LIU to discuss what they are going to do about Katal. Unable to send anyone to help, the Praetor offers a ship with cloaks but refuses to send help - Hayden decides to go on his own. ZAHIR AL-KHALID is a Vice Admiral who has come to Romulus to ensure his brother Iskanders safety. He speaks with KEHAL and is pleased to see the Romulans cooperation. Back from the trip, ZAHIR expresses his gratitude to HAYDEN for rescuing everyone safe and sound. Second Week VALENCIA ROSS shows up to surprise LUKE UNA for his birthday. Belated, she offers a special tool kit and a colourful orb that would help with his sleeping. They then plan on moving in together when they get to Earth, Luke no longer going to be stationed on the Valiant. #04 April, 2399 #04 April, 2399 #04 April, 2399